Track 1: Taira This Song
by strawberrypockygrapefanta
Summary: 3 years after grateful sound and the american tour, beck:MCS is together again and ready to get back on stage, all thanks to julianna shimamura, ryusuuke's old flame. but things change in more ways than one. is taira ready to change?
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: ** i got the idea for the beginning of this story from Aozora by theunknownAyatsukiKuroshima. (please don't be mad at me?)

**disclaimer: **beck: mongolian chop squad is owned by harold sakuishi. not me.

**Chapter 1**

Taira smiled at the view presented to him. The female form crouched behind the counter was cursing inventively as the girl scrambled to pick up the CD cases she had knocked from the display. Her hair was knotted in a messy bun and a stylized tattoo ran across her shoulders.

"Excuse me miss." Taira was surprised at the green eyes that looked up at him from the decidedly Japanese face.

"Yes? Can I help you with anything?" Anna straightened and placed the CD cases on the counter and smiled at the customer. He had bleached blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar.

"Do you have the Beck CD? Mongolian Chop Squad? I heard it's supposed to be out today" Taira decided the face was actually quite pretty, especially with the startling contrast of the eyes. Or maybe it was just the smile.

"Beck… that's the one that went on tour in the states a couple of years ago right? We were expecting a shipment yesterday but the delivery was delayed. We'll have that…" She turned to a drawer and pulled out a thick black organizer. "By the 20th, three days from now." She continued as she riffled through the pages. "I saw the band play in New York but I didn't catch Grateful Sound though. I heard it was really insane."

Taira smiled. "The 20th huh? For a moment there I thought we'd never get to see it on the shelves…" He pulled out his cell phone and messaged Chiba who was also scouting record stores for their CD.

Anna looked at the blonde across from her. He was frowning and his eyes were half-closed as he fiddled with his phone. Anna was sure she had seen that expression before. Mari put on a Red Hot Chili Peppers CD and he swayed a little with the music. That was when Anna placed him.

"Hey! You're the bassist for Beck. I thought you looked familiar."

He nodded. A small smile played on his lips and his eyes flicked to the nametag on her chest. "Mmm-huh. I'm Taira. Anna."

_Oh boy… Player alert. Don't mistake me for a groupie. Please God! _Anna almost shook her head. She knew this type. Girls usually drooled over the lead guitarist or the vocalist of a band but the real players were always the drummers or the bassists. Why? She didn't know. It just was. Anna turned to replace the CD cases on the shelf behind her and straightened the tray of pick pockets next to them.

The pick pockets caught Taira's eye. "Do you have any of those pockets in pink?" He asked.

"We have a couple left. They're the most popular now." Anna replied and carried the tray over to him. "Each pocket can fit five picks." She continued.

Taira shook his head wryly. "Used to be men avoided pink like the plague, now everybody's into it. What color do you think I should get?"

Sizing him up, Anna picked up a yellow and a white pick pocket. She recalled that he liked to take the stage without a shirt. "These come with a leather strap so you can wear it around your neck. Light colors are really visible so…" She leaned over the counter and laid the necklace against his throat. Taira caught a whiff of her scent. It was light and tangy, like lemons. "Yellow should pop right up against your tan. You should try this." Anna finished and handed him the necklace.

"Yellow, huh? Sure I'll take it." He gave it back to be wrapped up.

As Anna was making the sale she could feel his eyes on her. Taira wasn't sure why but the more he looked at her she seemed to grow prettier. Anna handed him the small paper bag and his change and said thanks.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on the 20th. Anna." He smiled at the green-eyed Japanese girl before he walked out.

Mari rushed out from one of the shelves of CDs to Anna. "Wow! That guy was hot and he was interested. Definitely interested." She leaned on the counter and looked at her boss.

Anna just laughed. "His type is always interested. He's the bassist for a band I saw in the States when I was still in college. They're really good and there's this kid with them who can sing his ass off. I heard that they ruled the crowd at the last Grateful Sound here in Japan."

"Yeah? We'll see him again three days from now." Mari said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **beck:mongolian chop squad was created by harold sakuishi

**Chapter 2**

A different girl was manning the register when Taira walked into the shop and he scanned the store for Anna. She was stocking one of the shelves with… Their CD. He ran an appreciative eye over the white t-shirt, black jeans and spiky heels. Her hair was falling over her shoulders messily. He grinned, she was dressed as if she had stepped off the pages of a magazine but the messy hair made her look real. "Anna." He called out.

"Hey, you're just in time. These just came in about twenty minutes ago." Anna waved a CD.

"I brought some friends." Taira replied. Chiba was trailing him and grinning idiotically at the girl at the counter. There was another guy behind them who was inspecting some of the displayed CDs who started when Anna spoke.

"Anna? Julianna Shimamura?" The man behind Taira and Chiba asked.

Anna would know that voice anywhere and a big grin bloomed over her face. "Ray! Ryusuuke Minami! I didn't know you were in Japan!"

Ryusuuke shouldered through Taira and Chiba who was gaping at the two of them. Too happy to see one of the people he genuinely cared about, he didn't notice the frown that wrinkled Taira's brow. "I got in about a week ago. I wanted to be here for the CD release." _And his dad had been making noises about making use of his college education and the responsibilities of a company president's son. _Ray hugged Anna and felt inordinately pleased when her arms came up to embrace him. "You look good Anna. Japan suits you." He reluctantly let her go and smoothed the strands of her hair that had found their way into his collar. "But you still need a comb." He grinned down at her. If he had more time the last time they were together they would probably have made each other happy. Maybe it wasn't too late yet.

"So do you, very brooding artist." Anna looked over his chiseled features and the shaggy black hair that badly needed a trim. Her eyes glowed. Ray had always been attractive in a starving artist kind of way and made girls want to take care of him.

Taira wasn't sure what to think. The way the two people in front of him were so wrapped up with each other made it obvious that there was something between them but he had never heard anything about a girl from Ryusuuke. Girls were a dime a dozen if you were in a band and Ryusuuke enjoyed his share. Hell, they had even shared some but the way the two were looking at each other irritated him. He didn't feel like sharing this one with his friend. Taira reached for a CD from the shelf. "Chiba, you want one?" He asked the other guy loudly and effectively brought Ryusuuke and Anna back to earth.

Anna broke off from Ray and brushed back her hair. She fumbled for the CDs and got back to arranging them on the shelf. She caught sight of Mari staring with her mouth hanging open. Ray helped her with the CDs and was asking her about the store. They had a lot of catching up to do. From the corner of her eye, Anna saw Taira stalking off to the counter to pay for the CDs.

The bell over the door jangled as three teenagers came in. Anna recognized the boy from the Dying Breed video and smiled when the other boy went straight to Mari and began flirting. She was betting that he was the drummer. They came off as shy but there was a certain cockiness that let them approach girls easily. It was different from the slow burn bassists usually did to charm girls. They would circle a girl and stalk her yet still seem bored and disinterested. She looked at Taira. He was leaning down over a display of magazines and the pick pocket she had sold him was hanging down from his neck. The girl with the two boys looked smug and the boy from the documentary looked resigned as she dragged him to the CD racks. Anna smiled, the arrogant thrust of the girl's chin was very familiar. "Ray, your sister's here."

"Koyuki! You letting a girl drag you around? Shit kid, you got whipped?" Ryusuuke smirked at the younger boy who was blushing furiously.

"Oh shut up Ray. Or do you want me to kick your ass?" She turned to Anna. "Hi! I'm Maho and we're getting two of those CDs." She smiled up at Anna.

"I'm Anna and am I glad to meet somebody who can keep his ass in line." Anna inclined her head towards Ray and grinned at his sister.

"You're that girl he was mooning about in New York." Maho narrowed her eyes at Ryusuuke. "Green-eyed Anna, right?"

"Shut up, Maho." Ray muttered and had Maho giggling.

"Are we the first to buy the CDs?" Maho asked Anna.

"Yeah. They just came in today."

"You guys should advertise or something. Grateful Sound was three years ago and even with the US tour you still need more recognition." Maho tossed her hair over her shoulder. Satisfied that the band was listening to her she continued. "You need something to celebrate your CD. Like a launching party or something."

Interested, Anna studied the younger girl. "How about a gig with a CD signing?" She asked.

Maho smiled. "And they have to buy the CDs here to get them signed."

"Ray's here, so it can be a reunion of sorts, right?" Taira added. He liked the idea and he was sure the rest of the band would want their lead guitarist back.

"Yeah, but we have to do it before that gig at the Babel Tower. So it can be like a preview to get more people to come then." Koyuki chipped in. Chiba and Saku were both just nodding in agreement at the ideas being thrown around.

"So, Ray, Are you in?" Maho asked her brother.

"Sure."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **i don't own beck:mongolian chop squad

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Anna had to hand it to Maho. The girl had organizational skills any executive would be envious of. She had delegated the work needed for the CD launch. She and Ray would take care of the equipment and media coverage with their connections. Anna and Taira were in charge of designing and printing of the posters and fliers while the rest of the band would go around the city to post them.

It was Mari's day off and Anna was waiting for Taira behind the counter. Photos were stacked in small piles around her. The laptop in front of her had a skeleton outline for a flier. She looked up when the bell over the door jangled. It was Taira.

He took in her frown and the piles around her and grinned. "If those pictures came from Chiba and Koyuki they'll be useless. Those two don't know one end of a camera from another. I brought some photos from friends who watched Grateful Sound and some shots while we were traveling. These are pretty decent but I don't have anything from the time Ryusuuke played with us in New York."

"I have some photos from then." Anna's face cleared as Taira walked around to her side of the counter.

"Uh-oh. I can make a draft for you but I don't know how to work this program." He said, indicating the program running on the laptop.

"That's okay, I took courses on this kind of stuff when I was in the States. So what pictures do we put in?"

The next hour passed with them weeding out the usable photos from the stacks she already had and those Taira brought in. They laughed at the crappy shots Koyuki took of a passed out Chiba and wondered at the size of the crowd at the third stage of Grateful Sound.

"I wish I could have seen that." Anna remarked as she put the pictures into the scanner. Taira was cleaning up the counter and replacing the pictures in their envelopes.

"But you did catch the show in New York."

"Mmm-huh. I was with Ray that night but I had to leave early. I only heard your first set but you guys were great."

"So, you two were going out?"

"We were dating, yeah. But some stuff came up and we sort of lost touch."

Taira heard a touch of longing in her voice and felt a sharp pang in his chest. He hitched in a breath. _What was wrong with him?_

Anna recalled the frantic panic she had felt that night. Her mother had called with the news that her father had died in an accident and they had to go to Japan for the funeral. Her parents had divorced when she was seven and her mom had come back to America with her. She had only seen her father during vacations when she came to visit him in Japan. That night she hadn't seen him for three years. Her mother had been baffled and not a little hurt when she had decided to move to Japan after college. She didn't have any family left there after all.

"My dad died in an accident that night and my mom and I had to get back to Japan for the funeral. They were divorced but I guess my mom still loved him. She was heartbroken when he died."

"Hey…"

"I'm okay. Mom never came back to Japan after that so she's clueless as to why I decided to live here."

"Your mom's still in New York?"

Yeah. I usually go back on Christmas and you can imagine the drama when I have to come back home." A small laugh escaped her lips.

Taira felt rotten at the relief he felt at Anna's story. He was glad that it wasn't Ryusuuke she missed but it tugged at him that she was so far away from the people who loved her.

"I guess one reason I was so happy to see Ray was because he's somebody from my old life. I love Japan and my life here now but sometimes… well, you know." Anna shrugged. "Sorry for getting so maudlin." She smiled apologetically. "I must be getting hungry."

Taira looked at his watch. "It's already half past noon. Why don't you close the store for an hour and we can go out for something to eat."

"Mmm-huh. Takoyaki…"

They were walking towards a takoyaki stand in front of the fountain near her shop when a breeze whipped up Anna's unbound hair. She gathered it in one hand and tied it back in a messy knot at the nape of her neck and Taira wondered again that it was her hair that made her look like a real person instead of a magazine cover. Anna was dressed in a long flowing dress with kimono sleeves. The back mirrored the vee that dipped between her breasts and he could read the tattoo that ran across her upper back. _Many waters cannot quench love._

"I like your tattoo."

"Thanks, it's from the bible. I got it after college when I came here. I like that it says just how strong love is."

He understood she was talking about her parents and how her mother still loved her father even after the divorce but again the thought that it could very well describe what she could feel for Ryusuuke nagged him. It was really irritating him. These stabs of jealousy he was feeling for a girl he barely knew and one of his closest friends.

"Are you sure takoyaki is okay for lunch?" He asked her when they got to the stand.

"I keep telling her it's not healthy to keep eating just takoyaki for lunch but still she keeps coming back. Is that any way for a girl to be eating, I ask you?" The vendor addressed Taira. He was a gray-haired man who looked to be in his late forties. "If your daddy were here, he'd beat my hide for letting you eat all this junk everyday." The vendor scolded Anna who just smiled.

"He would never do that Uncle Hiro. It was dad who took me for takoyaki lunches here when I was small after all." She grinned at the older man who was shaking his head at her. "Besides, you want me to come here so you can keep an eye on me don't you?" She laughed.

Hiro turned a hawk-like stare at Taira. It looked like the old man was looking out for Anna after all.

"This is Taira, Uncle Hiro. He's the bassist for Beck and they're popular. We're organizing a CD signing for the store and he's going to be making me money so you can stop the dagger looks, okay?"

"What kind of music do you play, boy?"

"Rock 'n Roll."

The old man huffed. "You mean what passes for rock and roll in this age. But I guess you can't go wrong with that kind of music. It'll never die, I'm telling you." He said as he handed the two their takoyaki.

Taira grinned. So the old man was from the old school. "Well, we're counting on that."

They sat on the rim of the fountain to eat their takoyaki and discuss the coming gig. Anna took the cigarette Taira offered and as she dragged on the cigarette she noticed Taira staring at her.

"What?" She asked, eyebrow raised as she blew out a thin stream of smoke.

"You look… Imperial." He shook his head wryly. _I must be going crazy._

"Huh?"

"Everything about you, even when you blow out smoke brings to mind an empress from the old periods. You're always dressed so perfectly but your hair just runs wild." _I want to see all of you running just as wild._

Anna made a face. "Enough about my hair okay. It has a mind of its own."

"No, I like it. It makes you look real. Instead of a picture that can only be looked at." Taira reached out and pulled off the band and smiled as waves tumbled to her shoulders. "There. Not so perfect now." He smiled at the wide-eyed look in her eyes.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the man sitting next to her. He was looking at the foot traffic in front of them and calmly drawing on his cigarette. _That was just typical for men like him. They looked at a girl as if she was the only one in their field of vision and then they blithely went back to whatever they were doing. _Anna was unaware of the sigh that came from her lips."What time is it?"

"Quarter past one, you want to go back now?"

Anna nodded and they got up to walk back to the store.

"I'll finish up the posters and fliers on the computer and I'll print out samples tonight. You can see them tomorrow. Just come on upstairs because I close the store on Sundays."

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah, I live above the store. There's a flight of stairs on the left side of the building."

"Sure, is nine okay with you?"

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: **harold sakuishi owns beck:mongolian chop squad

**

* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Taira was the first man to come into her apartment and Anna felt a bit awkward. He was standing just inside the door and looking around.

Anna led him to the small living room where she had placed the posters and fliers on top of the coffee table.

"You sure have a lot of books." Taira commented at the bookshelves lining her walls and the stacks scattered around the small room.

"Yeah, well. I like to read." Anna sat down on the sofa and motioned for Taira to sit next to her. "So what do you think? We can photocopy the fliers since I think its okay if they're in black and white but I think the posters should be in full color."

Taira murmured an agreement as he studied the posters. They had included only pictures of Grateful Sound and the band with Ryusuuke in America and some shots of the trailer and car they had used in the American tour. Anna was freshly showered and smelled like vanilla. Her hair was slicked back from her face and her green eyes were bright against her pale skin.

"These are good. Can you print out maybe twenty posters for now and I'll see about making copies of these fliers."

"There's a copy center across the street. You can leave it there. Have you eaten yet? I woke up late so maybe you could join me for brunch?"

"Yeah? I can always eat."

"Right. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Anna laughed at his hopeful expression. "You just come right back in when you're done, I won't lock the door. I'll just be in the kitchen." She lifted a shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay."

After his trip across the street Taira let himself into Anna's apartment and followed the smell of frying bacon into the kitchen. Anna's hair was starting to dry as she transferred plates of food onto the table. There were muffins and jam and Taira poured them glasses of orange juice.

"Did they say what time the copies would be ready?" Anna asked him as she took the glass of juice he handed her.

"A little after lunch. Maybe." Taira said around a mouthful of muffin. "I'll call Chiba or whoever to pick them up later."

"Okay. Now, eat." Anna smiled at the man who was wolfing down food at her table.

"Oh man. Real food beats diner food any time."

"You eat at a diner?"

"Most of the time. Or at Condor Ramen, where Chiba works. I can't cook. Except for instant ramen."

"And you complain about my takoyaki lunches?"

Taira just shrugged. "I thought it was weird. I'd never have pegged you for the street food kind of person."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Taira decided a retreat would be smart and proceeded to stuff his mouth.

Anna gave up. _Men were the same the world over._

Taira did the dishes after eating. He had firmly nudged her away from the sink, insisting that she who cooked didn't do the dishes. So Anna sat at the kitchen table and smoked a cigarette she had taken from the pack Taira put on the table. Anna asked him about his work.

"They're just stuff I do to pay the bills. My real work is up there on the stage. Or with Ryusuuke, writing songs. Well, he mostly writes the words I just fiddle with the music some. What about you?"

"Well I have downstairs. I always enjoyed music but seeing as I can't sing or play, then I figured I might as well sell music. Dad left me some money when he died and I used it to open the store."

"A self-sufficient woman."

"Yeah, so?"

"So. Would a self-sufficient business woman go out with a virtually penniless security guard who moonlights as a musician?" Taira turned around and fixed her with his gaze. He was wiping his hands with a dish towel.

Anna slowly blew out smoke. He was circling her alright. Circling her like a moth dancing around a flame. Only he was the flame and if she let her guard down it would be a slow and painful burn. Anna smirked. "Are you asking me out?"

Taira's eyes didn't change. He kept staring at her. "And if I am?" He put down the dish towel next to the sink and took a step towards the table.

Anna stiffened. Her pale legs moved in a flash as she leapt up from the chair but Taira was too fast for her. Before she could take a step he was already standing inches from her. He reached out a tanned arm and trapped her against the kitchen table.

"Relax, Julianna. I just want a smoke." He smiled as he picked up the pack and deftly shook out a stick. He plucked the cigarette that still dangled from her mouth and lit his smoke from it.

Anna's eyes flickered to his lips. A thin screen of smoke rose up from the cigarettes between them.

Taira retreated, almost chuckling at the flush that infused Anna's skin.

Irritated, Anna dropped back into the seat and crossed her legs. He was good. Too good. She took a heavy drag from the cigarette.

Taira's eyes dropped to the long thighs that showed beneath the hem of her shorts. They were also flushed. Interested, he looked at her closely. _So Julianna blushed all over._

After a couple more drags and feeling considerably less shaky, Anna put out her cigarette on the ashtray. She glanced at the wall clock, it was almost eleven. She looked at Taira. He was still just staring at her. Anna heaved a sigh.

"Stop it Taira. I mean it. You are not doing this to me."

"What? Doing what?"

"This… this stalking! And circling and stepping back. Its making me dizzy. Stop staring at me like you want to eat me or something because it just gets on my nerves." Anna stomped off to the fridge to hunt up something to take away the taste of the cigarettes. She found some dark chocolate and proceeded to tear off the wrapping. "Here." Taira had followed her around the table and he caught the piece of chocolate she tossed him.

"Uh-uh. I want that one." He said as he placed the piece on the table and moved in on Anna.

He trapped her against the cold metal door of the fridge. He pressed his body full against her and swiftly followed with his lips. Taira closed his eyes and wallowed in the scent of her. Vanilla mixed with smoke. Anna sighed when his tongue slipped into her mouth. He swept at the chocolate that was still melting in her mouth. Despite herself, Anna brought up her hands to fist in his hair. Taira's hands roamed over her body and she arched into him. Anna knew where this was leading to. The burn was starting and she didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: **beck:mongolian chop squad was created by harold sakuishi

**

* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

They had made it to the bed. Taira was lying face down next to her with an arm slung over her waist. They were both naked. And the sunlight streaming into the room was already orange.

"Wow." Anna croaked. It was all she could manage.

"Yeah." A muffled reply came from Taira's general direction.

"Shit. The fliers." _They had forgotten the fliers. Maho was going to kill them._

"Wha'?" Taira lifted his head from her pillow and went to sniff at her neck.

"We forgot the fliers. You were supposed to call somebody to get them posted. Maho is going to be pissed."

"I can get them downstairs. When I manage to stand up."

"Is it still open?" Anna crawled weakly to the head of the bed and peeked out of the curtains at the shop across the street. "Shit. Maho is going to kill us." She repeated and closed her eyes and melted back into the pillows.

Anna felt Taira move up on the bed and shivered when his thigh slipped between her legs. When she opened her eyes he was smiling sleepily down at her. "If we get killed then we might as well enjoy what time we have left."

The next time Anna opened her eyes it was already dark and Taira was gone from the bed. He had lit the lamps on the bedside table. She smiled when she saw his watch and lighter next to her book. Anna got up and slipped into the t-shirt he had dropped at the foot of the bed. Barefoot she walked into the living room.

"Good, you're up. I was just about to get you. Pizza and coke alright? I had some delivered."

"Mmm…" Anna smiled vaguely and kissed him on the cheek on her way to the pizza he had set on the coffee table next to the posters that would be the cause of their deaths.

"Chiba called." Anna winced. "Koyuki took Maho out to distract her about the posters. We have to get them out early tomorrow before she manages to reach us." Taira grinned as he handed his glass of coke to Anna.

"Okay." Anna sank down on the sofa with a slice of pizza in her hand. "I'm starving."

"You should be." He sat down next to her and took a bite out of her pizza. He had a self-satisfied grin on his face. "You look drunk."

"I'm entitled. I haven't used those muscles in ages." Anna stretched lazily and winced at a few twinges. "This is all your fault."

"Huh? How?"

"I told you to stop stalking me. Stop being so arrogant and hard-assed."

"The stalking yes, but I never heard you complain about my arrogance and… ass." He grinned at her.

"That was lame Taira." Anna chuckled. "I have a weakness for arrogance and a touch of mean."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-huh. That was always the type that caught my eye."

"So I did catch your eye right from the start, huh?"

"The type that just oozes sex." She smiled at his frown. "But the thing is they don't deliver." Taira's eyes had frozen over. He was about to open his mouth when Anna laid her fingers over his lips. "Wait I'm not done yet." She smiled silkily. "With you it was… wow." Anna was fascinated at the way the ice in his eyes melted into heat.

"Is that so…?"

Anna just nodded.

"Julianna…"

She liked how he rolled her name off his tongue. Drawing out the syllables in a way that was so foreign to the usual bursts of speech characteristic to the Japanese. "Its like you're singing a song."

"Your name sounds like one. So it should be spoken like one."

"Taira…" Anna frowned. This came so easily to him and she figured it would be good to get right into this before she fell in any deeper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going out with anyone right now. And I don't usually do this kind of thing. You know, fall into bed."

Taira straightened in the seat. "I never thought you did Anna. Is something wrong?"

"Is this going to be like a one-time thing or…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Uncomfortable at the track the conversation was going into, Taira looked for the words. "I… the band… we…"

"I know how your lifestyle goes, Taira, I did go out with somebody from a band before. I just want to know if this is something casual, for you that is."

"God, no! The girls who hang around at gigs are, well you know…"

"I know about _those_ girls, okay." Anna smiled at him. "But I don't go for casual sex. So you have to let me know, okay?"

"No. This isn't casual sex but its not… We just met. And- and… Look I'm not asking you about who you slept with before."

Anna sighed. _What did you expect? Declarations of love?_ "Shhh. Just tonight then." Deciding there was a first time for everything, Anna silenced him with her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: **i don't own beck: mongolian chop squad. we have harold sakuishi to thank for that.

**

* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Taira was no longer in bed when Anna woke up. Relieved but hating the cowardly thoughts racing through her mind she stood up and automatically ran the hot water. Anna stood under the stream until the water turned cold.

Taira was nursing a cup of coffee when she got to the kitchen. There was a stack of fliers on the kitchen table next to his lighter and pack of cigarettes. Anna dug up the last of the chocolate from the fridge and poured herself some coffee. She sat down at the table without saying a word.

Taira hadn't moved from his spot at the window since she came into the kitchen. He heard the rasp of the lighter when she lit a cigarette. The smoke mingled with the scent of chocolate that had pervaded the kitchen since she stepped in. Looking out on the street below the shop, he spotted Ryusuuke as he drove up and parked his car. The other man dropped out of sight when he rounded the building to the flight of stairs that led to Anna's apartment.

Ryusuuke bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. He had almost rushed to Anna's apartment when Chiba mentioned that he hadn't heard any word from Taira or Anna the day before. It was like they had dropped off from the face of the earth and it nagged at Ryusuuke. He followed Anna's voice to the kitchen. The tension in the air was palpable and he gritted his teeth when he saw Taira. It looked like he hadn't been wrong about his suspicions. The blonde's hair was still damp and his clothes were decidedly rumpled but he dismissed his rising temper when he caught sight of Anna. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

"Anna, did something go wrong? Are you okay?" Ray rushed to her side and caught her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you like some coffee?" Anna smiled up at him palely.

Ray leaned forward to press a kiss on her temple just as Taira turned around to face them. The first thing Taira noticed after he got over the wave of displeasure he felt at seeing Ryusuuke's hands on the girl that he had just spent the night tearing up the sheets with was how Anna looked. It was different from the soft body he had left on the bed earlier. It was different from the woman he had known. Dressed in unrelieved black and her hair falling in a sleek sheet to her shoulders, Taira saw the magazine cover perfection that you wouldn't quite dare to touch. Ryusuuke was dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans but he noted that the jeans were expensive Italian. _Rich bastard never had to work a day in his life. _He was immediately ashamed at the mean thoughts that entered his mind.

"We have the fliers and posters. I hope Maho isn't too angry?" Anna asked Ray.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of my sister." Ray smoothed a hand over her hair and Anna leaned into his hand.

"Alright." She returned her attention to her cup of coffee.

"Taira, why don't we get these things out to the other guys." Ryusuuke fixed a hard stare on his friend. He wasn't asking him, he was telling him but Taira merely nodded and rinsed out his cup.

"I'll drop by the store later, okay?" Ray turned back to Anna and she murmured in assent.

The silence in the car was deafening but Taira didn't break it even when he noticed that they were heading to the fishing pool instead of to Condor Ramen to see Chiba. He knew Ryusuuke had a few things to say to him. He was practically seething and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. When he stopped the car, Ryusuuke walked straight to the edge of the pool without saying a word to Taira. He turned around to face Taira who had followed him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Jesus! What did you do to Anna?" Ryusuuke burst out.

Taira shrugged. "What do you think, man?"

"Shit." Ryusuuke dragged a hand through his hair. "Anna isn't the type to sleep around and the fact that she got in bed with you means something to her."

"We didn't exactly get much sleep." Taira broke off. He was taken aback at the violence he saw in Ryusuuke's eyes and raised his arms to indicate he was backing off. He had never seen the other man this angry. Usually he would just freeze over and to hell with whoever got frostbite. "Look, man, Anna is an adult. I didn't force her. She knew what she was doing. Don't bite my head off because I slept with her."

Ryusuuke took a deep breath. "Granted. But the last time I saw Anna looking like that was when she was still in school and some law student thought it would be fun to screw her roommate while he dated her. What'd you do to hurt her?"

Surprised, Taira frowned at Ryusuuke. "What do you mean hurt? I didn't do anything."

"Just tell me what happened man."

"We had sex and it was fine… You know what I mean!" Taira jerked in frustration.

Ryusuuke nodded, waiting for him to go on. Desire and attraction didn't need an explanation.

"Like I said, everything was good but then she started asking stuff. I mean, do you ask somebody if it was gonna be a one-night thing or what? What was I supposed to say? We've known each other for less than a week but… look, I know Anna's different but…"

Ryusuuke shook his head. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Taira who took it. Things were starting to get clearer now in spite of Taira's less than literate efforts to explain himself. He almost felt sorry for the asshole. Anna was a hard act to follow. The usual rules didn't apply to her. She wasn't like the other girls that he and Taira were used to and it was apparent that Taira was severely outgunned. Ryusuuke knew how he played. They had cruised together enough times for him to know how Taira worked on the girls and he had more finesse than he apparently had shown with Anna. "Looks like I give you too much credit. I actually thought you had more brains than that." Ryusuuke said to Taira. _Or maybe it was just Anna._ Ryusuuke had once been on the receiving end of her allure: strength and vulnerability wrapped in a package that was pure heat. And she was too damn trusting. "I never slept with her you know." Ryusuuke dragged on his cigarette.

"Why the hell not? Something wrong with her?" Taira actually sounded insulted.

Ryusuuke smiled. "It wasn't for lack of trying but we've only known each other a short while before I met up with the band in New York. If there was more time…" He shrugged. "The point is it's not easy to finesse her into bed with just anybody. That you got her there in less than a week of knowing her is something; but you must suck big time for her to look like that this morning."

Taira slumped, the cigarette limply hanging from his lips. _I am an ass._ He couldn't help feeling relieved and smug that Ryusuuke hadn't gotten Anna in his bed.

"What do you know about Anna, man?" Ryusuuke changed tact.

Taira's face softened. "She's amazing. I don't know how you can fit all that she is in one person. She's smart and strong. She has to be to keep living in Japan to run the store away from her family. She's beautiful, of course, but it's great that she's not vain about it. A lot of women are like that. She gives everybody a chance. She should be perfect, instead she's real, and that's lots better. You've known her longer and I'm sure there are things about Anna that I can't dream of now but if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that she's real."

_And she's got you twisted in knots, hasn't she? _Ryusuuke took one look at the misery and pride warring in Taira's eyes and knew that his friend had fallen, surely and deeply, for the girl he loved. The boob had absolutely no idea just how deep in he was. He was in love with a girl who was so out of reach it wasn't even funny but Ryusuuke was now convinced that Taira was exactly what Anna needed. He shook his head in disgust and dragged on the cigarette. He inhaled.

"Her father was Shimamura Nowaki. That building she lives in now used to be the Honky Tonk."

Taira looked up. He hadn't expected that. Everybody knew the Honky Tonk. Musicians like them whispered about the bar. They said that whoever got to play on its stage was sure to make it big and Shimamura Nowaki only came second to the fame of his bar. A notorious womanizer, he had fallen in love and married a Japanese-American writer. The conventional sequence of the romance had been big news but the marriage had fallen around seven years later. Apparently broken, Shimamura had closed down the Honky Tonk after the divorce.

"They say he loved his wife. His daughter, probably even more but he was too used to the lifestyle the Honky Tonk gave him. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll." Ryusuuke continued. "Almost exactly like what we have but on a bigger scale."

He looked at Taira whose mouth was hanging open. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Anna doesn't live her life like ours but you just put her in that exact position. You didn't know these things but you're a careful man and it seems to me that you already know what matters about Anna. You should have known better."

Ryusuuke turned towards the poster. "We're alike in so many ways. Cocky, arrogant bastards with a streak of mean a mile wide. It's what keeps us going for this dream of being big. Without that, even with music and talent, we wouldn't get anywhere but there's a big difference between us."

Ryusuuke's lips twisted in wry smile. "Things have always been easier for me. Hell, I can always pull strings to get Beck a contract without breaking a sweat over it. That's why I can go off and leave you guys in the lurch like I did after Grateful Sound. I don't really care for a lot of things. I know that and I really don't care."

He glanced at Taira. The blonde looked uncomfortable, the same things had probably crossed his mind already. "But you, man, you care. It's what you do; care for things and people. You took care of Beck when I left. You were already taking care of the band even when I was still here. That's why you were so hard on Koyuki at first and that's also the reason why you got up onstage with him that day on Grateful Sound. That's exactly what Anna needs and I can't give it to her so you'd better take care of it." Ryusuuke crushed out his cigarette under his foot.

He was about to turn back to the car when Taira spoke.

"Ray… Thanks."

* * *

**author's note:** only two more chapters to go. this'll be a real painless story. well, relatively painless. i really hope you enjoy this and let's try to revive this fandom. we don't have enough BECK: MCS fanfic out there.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer:** i don't own Beck: MCS; Harold Sakuishi does.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Anna walked back to the store from her lunch at the takoyaki stand.

She was at least thankful that the older man hadn't commented on her mood.

She had been uncommonly subdued the past three days. She sighed. It was exceptionally hot, even the slight breeze blowing was heavy on her skin.

Anna had twisted up her hair into a French knot and not a single strand was out of place. She took comfort in the rituals of putting herself together in front of the mirror in the mornings.

Makeup and clothes were the perfect shields she could hide behind. The perfect image that looked back at her belied the frail strings that were keeping her tied together.

----------------------------------------------

Ray had come back to the store on the afternoon of that day.

She knew he wanted her to talk to him but he had instead contented himself with letting her convince him to buy more CDs for his collection.

Anna was grateful for his understanding and the hug he had enfolded her in before he left went a long way towards easing the weight in her heart.

It was just sex after all. She'd been there before, taken lovers before.

She of all people should know the lifestyle Taira was used to. It was sheer stupidity for her to break all the rules she had made for herself.

Anna sighed.

Stupid or not, she couldn't help her taste in men or the fact that Taira had so effortlessly twisted himself around her heart.

Ray had played an inadvertent role in her downfall.

He had always been forthcoming in his opinions and aside from the fact that they both shared a country of birth, it was Ray's straightforward manner and frankness that had drawn her in.

He was attracted to her and she had felt the same but what she really treasured was that he had been a friend.

The epitome of the rich kid who could afford to play at poverty and bum around all day, Ryusuuke had surprising depths that few people could or were allowed to see.

He was sometimes sarcastic and cutting, often harsh in his evaluations of truth, reckless in actions and with more than just a touch of arrogance that always, always required perfection in whatever he set out to do but he had always been kind despite his cynicism.

And she knew he had missed Beck.

She knew he left Japan afraid of dragging his band into a mess with drug dealers and criminals and not many people were aware of that.

He had spoken of them like they were family. Brawling together with Chiba, ragging Koyuki about his lousy playing and feeling pride at his rapidly developing talent, Maho in all her annoying-little-sister glory, Saku with his devil-may-care attitude which was not at all carried over into his unbelievable talent and precision at the drums, and there had been Taira.

Ray had spoken of him with respect and admiration not just for his playing but for pushing and caring for them all as they tried to make it to the top.

If there was somebody Ryusuuke could call a best friend, then it was probably Taira.

She couldn't help but fall a little in love with somebody who was spoken of in such glowing terms especially coming from Minami Ryusuuke.

The strong silent bad ass with the incredible talent and impeccable work ethic and drive. Taira had heart to go along with his ambition.

Anna almost snorted.

She could rationalize as much as she wanted. It all came down to one thing.

Women were attracted to the bad boys and always hoped they would be the ones to tame them.

The only problem was she had fallen for Taira before she had had any hopes of taming him. And she had compounded the fault with falling into bed with him and equating it with caring on his part.

Sighing, Anna looked at the sign standing next to the store's door. She had lost track of how many sighs had gone past her lips. It was such a perfect day to wallow in self-pity.

The bulletin board had been patterned after the huge sign that had hung over the Honky Tonk in her father's day.

She had stuck on one of the posters for the CD signing for the next day.

Beck was on its way to the top, she felt it in her bones and she wanted to revive the legends they whispered about Shimamura Nowaki's bar, only this time it would be Julianna Shimamura's stage they would talk about.

----------------------------------------------

Pushing open the doors, Anna stepped into air-conditioned air and the throbbing blues of BB King's guitar. The blues suited the oppressive heat outside and she looked at the browsing customers with satisfaction.

"Maho's in the back office, she's got something for you." Mari pointed in the direction of her office from the counter.

When she got to her office Maho bounced off from the corner of her desk where she was perched but what caught Anna's eye was the extravagant splash of color that dominated her desk.

"Three dozen, I counted." Maho supplied with a grin. Taira would be pleased when she told him that Anna's eyes had gone round as saucers.

"Ray didn't have to do this…" Anna couldn't resist the riotous bloom of sunshine yellow roses laid amidst a profusion of green. Just looking at them lifted the mood.

"Nope, these aren't from him." Maho shook her head and pointed at a small white card tucked into the leaves.

Anna flipped open the card and read the words scrawled in a masculine hand. She went through it again and felt warmth suffuse her.

_Rarely, we meet people who severely complicate the tidy order we have made of our lives. We get caught and tangled in the confusion they create and the harder we struggle, the tighter we are bound. Later we find out that they have completely changed our views and concepts of self and world. The disorder they caused then become the new order of our lives but in a moment of carelessness we may brush them away and leave a gaping hole in the world in the place where they should have been._

_I have no excuse for being careless with you, Julianna, and I'm sorry. Please, let's talk soon._

"Ryusuuke's being a slave driver and nobody can leave the rehearsal without his approval so Taira drafted me into bringing this along."

Anna buried her nose into the blooms and inhaled their scent. The arrangement was so big that the leaves tangled into her hair. When she pulled away from the flowers, messy strands of hair had escaped their knot and were flowing around her face.

"You look better." Maho said just before she walked out the door.

* * *

just one more chapter to go... read and review pls. =


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: **nope, not mine. harold sakuishi owns Beck: MCS.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Anna occupied herself with the myriad of details that kept popping up.

CD sales was doing a brisk business. Maho had been right on when she insisted that only CDs bought at the store, with a receipt as proof, be accepted for signing.

The store was packed and with the band tuning up in the background, the air was like any livehouse except for the absence of stale cigarette smoke and free flowing booze.

Anna surveyed the crowd from the door of the back office.

If one looked closely, one could see the small cliques clustered in groups throughout the store. The counter was mobbed by giggling fan girls. The ages ranged from fifteen to the early twenties but they all sounded like high schoolers. In front of the stage were young boys, Saku and Koyuki were probably only a couple of years older than them.

Anna smiled when Ray played to the crowd with a couple of heavy riffs.

Interspersed in the growing audience were men with a cloud of arrogance hanging around them. They regarded the rest of the audience with the barest hint of disdain and only deigned to acknowledge the performers onstage. Small nods were exchanged that amounted to salutes. From music man to music man.

Anna couldn't help the grin that spread on her face.

If there was one thing she loved about this industry it was that it brought all kinds of people together and when the music started playing all lines were blurred.

----------------------------------------------

Taira fumbled and broke off midchord. He shook his head at the questioning look Ryusuuke shot over his shoulder.

He had never been so discomposed in his life and even if he felt like hitting the grinning idiot, Saku, over the head with his guitar he appreciated the sympathetic look Chiba passed his way.

He glanced at Koyuki. The kid only had eyes for Maho.

He knew exactly how that felt since he had been tracking Anna with his eyes the whole time since they had gotten in.

She was avoiding him. And now she had totally disarmed him with just one smile.

He could no longer count the times he had played this song, he could probably do it even in his sleep but all Anna had to do was smile and he was all fingers.

----------------------------------------------

Anna caught the note that went off and immediately thought a snapped string. The smile on her lips died when she realized Taira was staring at her. _Did he make a mistake?_

"Ooooh… That is one heavy look!" Mari gushed in her ear and Anna had to blink a couple of times before she could extract herself from Tairaland. This was exactly the reason why she had avoided him since the band had stepped into the store.

"So, are you going to take the offer?" Mari continued, oblivious to the distances her mind had flown off to.

"I'm not sure but Ray is really insistent. I did say I would think about it first but things are just so complicated now."

"Oh." Mari nodded sagely and shifted her gaze back to Taira. "Well, _that_ would be a problem."

He should be taking his shirt off right about now, Anna thought, looking back to the stage. There was a lull between songs and the audience was calling out requests.

----------------------------------------------

It had been Koyuki's idea. Which wasn't really surprising since he was the only one with a steady girlfriend and it should probably tell the rest of the band something.

An unassuming kid who had once been called a pencil-dick on a gig had managed to hold onto a whirlwind like Maho and apparently kept her happy.

They had been deciding on what songs to put on the set and Koyuki had efficiently slipped in the suggestion.

The songs were usually decided on by Ryusuuke and Chiba and Taira only stepped in if he felt something was off.

"We should give at least one song to Anna."

"But we don't have any songs like that, except maybe for *Sister, and that one's for Maho. So what song should we do?" Chiba had cut in.

"Stellar." Taira had spoken without thinking.

Ryusuuke nodded. "Anna _is _stellar. Koyuki can sing it."

The younger boy blanched. "Uh-uh. No way. That song's _too _personal." Saku made whip cracking noises in the background and the whole group laughed.

"Seriously, I can't sing that song for some other girl. It would just be weird. Taira should sing it." The younger boy added.

Taira shook his head. "Not if you want anybody to take Beck seriously. One line out of my mouth and you might as well say goodbye to anymore bookings. You sing it, Ray." He turned to the other man.

Ryusuuke didn't bother arguing. Koyuki could wrench hearts when he sang, Chiba always got the vibe going, and he could belt out a tune or two but the only times Taira sang was when he was drunk and it was never a pretty sound.

----------------------------------------------

Anna signaled Mari to check on the autograph area. The band was nearing the end of their set and would start signing CDs and answering fans' questions soon. Her mental check listing was cut off when her name was spoken over the speakers.

It was Ryusuuke. Anna smothered the wave of disappointment in her heart. Silly to think that it would be Taira.

"This song is for the lady who got this gig together. We have a lot to thank you for, Anna. Our bassist friend here especially chose this song for you, so have a listen and we hope you like it."

Anna's eyes darted straight to Taira's as the opening chords started.

_Meet me in outer space,_

_We could spend the night_

_Watch the earth come up._

Holding her gaze, Taira tilted his guitar to her in a silent tribute. Taira had chosen this song for her. The noise of the crowd dimmed.

_I've grown tired of this place_

_Won't you come with me?_

_We could spend the day._

Anna felt as if a tunnel had come up around her and Taira was at the other end.

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_Better than I ever knew._

She could see Taira's lips moving. He was singing with Ryusuuke. She wished she could hear him.

_Meet me in outer space,_

_I will hold you close_

_If you're afraid of heights._

Was that a promise?

_I need you to see this place_

_It might be the only way_

_I can show you how_

_It feels to be inside you._

She felt the smile grow on her lips.

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_Better than I ever knew._

That clinched it. She was probably making the biggest mistake of her life but it oddly felt so right.

_You're stellar._

The last strains of the song died out. The crowd hushed.

This was the first time Beck had played an Incubus song and Ray had done it more than enough justice. He sketched a little bow and got the audience going wild.

Anna moved towards the autograph area but unable to resist, she looked back at Taira.

Looking across the room at Anna, Taira felt his heart soar. He swore her green eyes were glowing.

Anna smiled.

The exact same smile she gave him on that golden afternoon when he woke up in her bed.

He couldn't help the stupid grin that had plastered itself on his face. Fool-happy, Saku had called him. And it was apt but he didn't give a damn.

His Anna… No, his Julianna had smiled her smile at him.

----------------------------------------------

After the last CD was signed and the last gushing fan had left, Taira pushed away from the table.

"Oh man, my ass is cramping!" Saku whined.

A grin was all he got from Taira. Ryusuuke had gone ahead to the back so Taira walked in the direction of Anna's office.

----------------------------------------------

"Is that a yes?" Ray grinned down at her.

"Yes! It's a yes." Anna grinned right back. Her eyes widened when, letting out a whoop, he planted a big fat one right on her lips.

"Hey! You're crushing my flowers!" Anna giggled as she tried to escape his arms and save the bouquet Maho had given her.

The loud slam of the door on the wall broke them apart. Anna just caught the raw fury on Taira's face before he turned around and walked right out of her office.

"Taira! Wait!" Anna started to go after him but was stopped when Ray pulled her back.

"No, not when he's like that, Anna. Let me talk to him."

----------------------------------------------

Taira pulled off his shirt and mopped his face with it. His shirt was crumpled and he noted that his hands were shaking. Violently.

Ray didn't step into the room. He wasn't voluntarily going alone in a room with Taira in this state. Unconsciously, he wiggled his jaw. He could almost feel the ache that had stayed for more than a week when his face had met Leon Sykes' fist years ago.

"Look man, it's not what you're thinking. I was just asking An-"

"Ryusuuke, just get out." Taira's voice was strained and his shoulders were heaving.

"At least talk to Anna, man."

"Get. Out." Taira bit off the words.

Ryusuuke winced. He swore the ache in his jaw just got sharper. Without another word he walked back to Anna's office.

----------------------------------------------

Taira fought to control his breathing.

His chest was burning and he couldn't erase the sight of Ryusuuke kissing Anna.

He scrubbed his shirt over his face again but it simply wouldn't dispel the sight. It was firmly lodged in his mind.

He had trusted that fucking bastard and he had gone right behind his back and…

Taira threw down his shirt and walked back to Anna's office.

He was going to pound that pretty boy's face until even his mother wouldn't recognize him. The beating he had gotten from Leon Sykes was going to look like a walk in the park when Taira was done with him.

"You fucking bastard!"

Chiba let out a shout as he tried to get hold of Taira who had taken a swing at Ryusuuke.

"Jesus, man! Hold up! Let him explain first okay?" Saku hissed in his ear as he moved to help Chiba hold on to the blond. He swore. Taira had blood in his eye and it was going to take more than just the two of them to hold him down. He cast a look in Koyuki's direction. The younger boy immediately jumped to help. Anna's office was starting to feel like a sardine can.

"I was just asking her to be the band's manager, man! I wasn't doing anything to Anna." Saku swore he had never seen Ryusuuke move as fast as he did when he jumped over Anna's desk, still running at the mouth, explaining himself to Taira. He couldn't help it. The laugh was going to let loose. He let out a snort. Chiba looked at him, clearly horrified that he found the situation funny.

The two girls flanked Anna's desk.

"Stop it Taira! Just sto-" Anna's eyes dropped to his chest. Something had caught her eye. The yellow pickpocket was hanging askew and it was right above a new tattoo on his left chest. The edges of the words inked in black across his chest were still red. "Taira…" Anna's vision was going blurry.

Saku felt the fight go out of Taira when Anna started to leak. _Jesus Christ. This was why he'd rather play the field than try to keep up with the way a girl's mind worked._ They let the blond go. Maho herded them out of the office but Ryusuuke was way ahead of them.

Taira stopped a step in front of Anna. He reached out a hand and when she batted it away, his heart fell.

"You are so stupid!" Anna looked up at him and frowned at the sadness she saw in the brown eyes.

"Anna. I-"

"Don't call me that. It's Julianna." Unable to stop herself, Anna slapped him on the chest. He let her. "First you seduce me in my own kitchen, then you send me flowers, you sing me a song, and now this? You do the most wonderful things but your timing is all wrong!"

Relief unfolded in Taira's chest. He was going to let his Julianna shout all she want. This was much better than when she didn't talk to him at all. He didn't have a handkerchief and he didn't even have a shirt so with both hands he grasped her face and tried to brush away her tears with his thumbs.

"Julianna…" Taira kissed her forehead.

"Ray wants me to be your manager. That was all that was going on in here." He almost smiled at the sulk he heard in her voice. Things were going to be alright.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just can't think clearly when it comes to you. I lose all my moves."

"Is this why you didn't take off your shirt?" Anna asked. Her fingers traced the tattoo lightly.

"Yes, I wanted you to be the first to see it. I guess you did."

_Neither can the floods drown it._ It was the second half of the tattoo on her back. Taira had remembered it and now it was on his chest.

"There's something I want you to know Anna." Taira moved them to the chair in front of her desk and settled her on his lap.

"My father left us for another woman when I was really young and I swore I would never do the things he did. But it turns out that I did the exact same thing. I turned my back on the woman who would love me for all she's worth. I only found out later that she's the only woman I could love because it seems she's ruined me for all others. My mom was fortunate enough to find the man who would love her as she deserved to be loved and I think of him as my real father. If you would let me, Julianna, please let me take care of you, let me love you as you deserve to be loved." Tensed, Taira waited for her reply.

Anna smoothed his bleached hair over his forehead. She let the soft strands feather over her fingers before she spoke. "I couldn't resist you in my kitchen, so what makes you think that I could resist you now after all the beautiful things you've said? How can I still resist you after this?" she laid her palm on the tattoo on his chest. She felt the slight difference in temperature in the still fresh wound. "I'm just glad it didn't take you that long to make up your mind. It certainly saved me the trouble of going after you even after you all but dumped me." She smiled beatifically at the wince on Taira's face.

Closing his eyes Taira savored the barb Anna just dealt him and smiled. "I love you, Julianna."

"And I love you, Taira."

* * *

it's done.

so what do you think? R&R please...

and now...

how about **Track 2: Saku**

_What kind of girl would the laidback drummer take seriously?_


End file.
